1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection member mounted on an electric part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle brake fluid pressure controlling unit for controlling brake fluid pressures which are applied to wheel brakes in a vehicle' s brake system, a control unit controls various types of parts which are provided along fluid lines based on a brake fluid pressure measured by a pressure sensor. An on-board pressure sensor includes a cylindrical sensor housing which accommodates an electric circuit, a supporting portion which projects from an opening portion of the housing, and a plurality of contact probes (contact terminals) which are inserted through insertion holes in the supporting portion. Distal end portions of the contact probes project from a distal end face of the supporting portion, while proximal end portions thereof are connected to the electric circuit within the sensor housing.
The pressure sensor is inserted, at a proximal end portion thereof, into a mounting hole in a base body in which a brake fluid line is formed to thereby be secured to the base body. The distal end portions of the contact probes which project at a distal end side of the pressure sensor contact connecting portions of a control circuit board, whereby the pressure sensor and the control circuit board are electrically connected together (for example, refer to JP-A-2004-25944).
In the conventional pressure sensor described above, since the contact probes are set individually to negative poles or positive poles, when the pressure sensor is assembled to the base body, the pressure sensor needs to be assembled in a predetermined orientation so that the contact probes are electrically connected to the connecting portions of the control circuit board in a proper fashion. Then, in the conventional pressure sensor, a cut-out plane is formed in an outer circumferential surface of the supporting portion, and when the pressure sensor is assembled to the base body, the pressure sensor is accurately assembled to the base body by grasping the arrangement of the contact probes using the cut-out plane as a mark.
Since the cut-out plane needs to be exposed to the outside in order for the cut-out plane in the supporting portion to function as the mark, the contact probes also have to be exposed to the outside, and dirt such as grease or dust is made easy to stick to the contact probes so exposed.
When the conventional pressure described above is assembled to the base body, in the event that a static electricity of a high voltage flows to the respective contact probes from the outside, the static electricity flows from the respective contact probes to the electric circuits accommodated within the sensor housing, leading to a likelihood of a failure being produced in the pressure sensor. In the event that the contact probes are exposed to the outside, dirt such as grease or dust becomes easy to static to the contact probes.